


Give an Inch

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, 감정적 조작, 강간 암시 및 언급, 과거의 강간, 권력 남용, 내재화된 피해자 책임 전가, 신뢰 문제, 쓰레기같은 하이드라 축제, 앵스트, 오해, 외상 후 스트레스 장애, 자해, 정신적인 충격을 받고 머리를 자름, 피해자 책임 전가, 학대, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 캡틴은 따뜻한 미소와 맑고 또렷한 눈을 가졌다. 솔저는 이게 속임수라는 걸 알고 있다. 전에는 속아 넘어갔지만, 다시는 그러지 않을 것이다.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give an Inch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574044) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> 오역 주의  
> 170426 : 태그 번역

사무총장은 화가 났다.

솔저의 상태가 나쁜 데다가 상처를 입었고, 마지막 임무에서 증거를 남겼기 때문에 화가 났다. 분노한 핸들러들이 솔저를 제압해 때리고, 그와 부딪히게 하면서 벌을 주었기 때문에 화가 났다. 무엇보다도 그로 인해 솔저가 내상을 입으면서 당장 걸을 수 없게 되었기 때문에 사무총장은 화가 났다.

“너는 무기다.” 사무총장이 솔저의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 말했다. 그 목소리에는 솔저가 이름을 알지 못하는, 날카로운 무언가가 있었다. “자기 자신도 지키지 못하는 무기가 무슨 소용이지?”

솔저는 사무총장이 항상 핸들러를 해치면 안 된다고 말했다는 걸 얘기하지 않았다. 어째서 핸들러들이 내장을 망가뜨릴 땐 반격해야 하고, 때리거나 걷어차고 충격을 줄 때는 반격하면 안 되는지 묻지 않았다. 사무총장은 변명을 듣고 싶어 하지 않았으므로 솔저도 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 그저 지금 당장 제 몸을 지켜야 하는지 궁금해하면서 더욱 고통스러워지길 기다렸다.

하지만 사무총장은 머리카락에서 손을 떼더니 돌아서서 의무실을 떠나는 동안 “구조 조정"에 대해 무어라 중얼거렸다. 솔저는 떠나는 사무총장을 주시하다가 방금의 간접 명령의 한도를 알아내기 위해 애쓰면서 천장을 올려다보았다.

의사가 꿰맨 자리를 살피러 침대로 다가왔다. 그녀는 아플 거라고, 움직이면 부상이 악화될지도 모른다고 주의를 줬다. 검진이 끝나자 의사는 책상에서 롤리팝이라고 부르는 것을 꺼내 얌전히 있었던 보상으로 그것을 솔저에게 주었다.

그녀는 롤리팝을 준 다음, 침대 옆에 누워서 솔저의 허벅지에 손을 얹었다. 그 행위가 아무런 해도 되지 않았기 때문에 솔저는 반항하지 않았다. 그럴 생각도 하지 않았다.

막아야 한다고 생각했을 즈음엔 검진을 받는 동안 많은 시간이 지났고, 많은 롤리팝을 받았다. 이제는 너무 늦었다. 만일 지금 의사를 공격한다면, 그녀는 그동안 솔저가 얌전했다고 증언할 것이다. 그러면 그는 벌을 받게 될 테고, 어쩌면 폐기될지도 모른다. 그래서 솔저는 가만히 있었다. 설탕의 맛이 마치 쓸개 같았다.

*

쉴드 부속 병원의 의사들은 사탕을 가지고 있지 않았다. 그들은 하루 세 번, 가끔은 디저트가 포함된 식사를 가져왔지만, 솔저에게 손대는 사람은 없었다.

아무도 손댈 수 없었다. 캡틴은 절대로 병상을 떠나지 않았다.

캡틴은 자신의 이름이 스티브라고 말했다. 그는 솔저를 버키라고 부르며 그들이 친구 사이라고 했다. 그 후로 솔저는 사흘간 잠도 자지 않고 대기했다. 친구가 하는 일이 무엇인지 알고 있기 때문이었다.

하지만 스티브는 그러지 않았다. 그는 침대 옆에 앉아 말을 하고 웃으면서 종종 휴대전화를 사용했지만—버키에게 앵그리 버드라고 하는 게임을 보여줬다—버키를 건드리지는 않았다. 까무룩 잠이 들어도 허벅지나 담요 위의 피 혹은 정액 때문에 깨는 일이 없었다. 목구멍이나 다리 사이가 화끈거리지도 않았다.

솔저는 경계를 늦추지 않았다. 그는 자신이 아주 멍청하다는 것을 알고 있었다. 언젠가 한 핸들러가 그를 멍청한 짐승이라고 불렀다. 그리고 멍청한 짐승처럼, 덫에 걸리기 전까지는 함정에 빠진 걸 깨닫지도 못한다고.

그러나 스티브의 미소는 솔저가 실수를 저질러도 흔들리지 않았다. 전(前) 핸들러는 솔저가 서투를 때면 아주 매정했고, 그의 친구들은 솔저를 구타하면서 교육시키는 데 망설임이 없었다. 병원에서 지내는 시간이 점점 길어질수록 솔저의 내부에서 무언가가, 따뜻한 빛과 같은 것이 생겨났다. 의사들은 그게 희망일 것이라고 했다. 스티브가 정말로, 진정으로 핸들러와는 다르다는 희망. 버키로서의 삶이 윈터 솔저의 삶보다 낫다는 희망 말이다.

그는 오랫동안 그런 희망을 품었고, 그것은 절대 꺼지지 않았다. 의사들이 상태가 좋아졌다고 하면 그렇게 믿었다. 자신을 버키라고 부르면 제가 버키라고 생각했다. 그리고 그들이 병원에서 퇴원하면 스티브와 함께 지내고 싶은지 물었을 때, 그렇다고 대답하기 전까지는 생각지도 못했다.

그건 실수라고.

퇴원에 필요한 많은 업무와 작성해야 하는 서식들, 그리고 이야기할 사람들이 있었다. 버키가 휠체어 팔걸이를 손가락으로 두드리며 지루해하자 스티브는 사과하고 휴대전화를 건네주었다. “혹시 쓰고 싶으면—”

“ _싫어._ ” 버키가 아주 크고 빠르게 말했다. 그것이 속임수임을 안다. 책을 보거나 휴대전화를 가지고 놀고, 슬그머니 찬 공기에서 벗어나 아무 생각 없이 담요를 덮는 건 예상치 못했었다. 머리카락이나 배 위로 미끄러지는 손을 눈치챌 즈음엔 너무 늦었을지도 모른다. 솔저는 어리석게도 그것을 허용했었고, 그런 다음엔 저항할 수 없었다.

이제는 안 된다. 두 번 다시는.

캡틴이 사과하며 눈썹을 찡그리고 몇 걸음 물러섰다. 다른 의사가 대화를 위해 밖으로 나왔지만, 캡틴은 솔저를 힐끗힐끗 바라보았다. 어쩌면 그는 걱정할지도 모른다. 아마 어림짐작하고 있을 것이다.

솔저는 복도를 둘러보았다. 가슴 속에서 빛나고 부드러웠던 것은 이제 속에서 묵직하게 뒤틀렸다. 이걸 누구에게 보고해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 모두 캡틴이라고 대답할 것 같았다. 솔저는 입안에 뜨거운 피가 고일 때까지 혀를 깨물었다.

그 맛이 마치 설탕 같았다.

*

캡틴의 아파트는 솔저가 떠올릴 수 있는 안전가옥보다 작으면서도 훨씬 깔끔했다. 그리고 문이 많았다. 솔저는 배정받은 방을 검사하면서 잠금장치가 안쪽에 설치되어 있다는 것을 알게 되었다. 잠금장치의 질은 썩 좋지 않았다. 지난 세월 그와 비슷한 걸 수백 개는 부쉈으니 말이다. 하지만 잠금장치가 있으면 시간을 벌 수 있고, 부서질 때 나는 소리는 경고음이 된다. 솔저는 그걸 활용할 줄 알았다.

“배고프지?” 캡틴이 물었다. 그들은 5피트 정도 떨어져 있었는데, 이것은 병원에서 솔저의 침대와 캡틴의 의자 사이에 유지되었던 간격인 2피트보다 더 넓었다. 캡틴은 휴대전화를 건네주었던 이후로 그 거리를 유지했지만, 솔저는 경계를 풀지 않았다. “내가 뭐라도 만들 수 있어. 너 병원 밥에는 신물이 났잖아.”

“싫어.” 솔저가 말했다. 솔저는 인간의 상호작용에 대해 충분히 배웠고, 그래서 지금의 대답이 무례하다는 것을 깨달았다. _고마워. 하지만 배고프지 않아._ 라고 말해야 했다. 하지만 싫다는 건 단도직입적이고 간단하다. 솔저가 싫다고 말하면 그들은 불분명했다고 하지 못할 것이다. 그렇게 되기까지 내버려 뒀다고 할 수 없을 것이다.

“알았어.”

그들 사이에 침묵이 흘렀다. 시간이 지나가고 매 초가 솔저의 피부에 까슬까슬하게 느껴졌다.

“난 어디에서 자야 하지?” 솔저가 물었다. 그는 그 영역을 보호하기 위해 조치를 취해야 할 것이다.

“이 방이야.” 캡틴이 말했다. “혹시 침대가 불편하면 그냥 나한테 말해. 알겠지? 내가 이걸 고르기 전에 매트리스 십수 개를 살펴봤—”

“싫어.” 그 즉시 솔저가 말했다. 침대는 무기를 위한 것이 아니다. 침대에 무기가 있으면 아무도 잘 수 없다. 병상이 유일한 예외이지만 그마저도 확실하지는 않았다.

캡틴이 병원에서와 똑같은 표정을 지었다. “뭐가 문제야?” 그가 물었다. “창문? 그건 잠그고, 벅, 내가 복도로 내려가서—” 그가 다른 문을 가리키자 솔저는 그 속임수를 이해하려고 애쓰면서 쳐다만 보았다.

“하지만 이건 네 침대잖아.”

캡틴이 고개를 저었다. “아니, 여긴 네 방이야.” 그의 목소리는 부드러웠고, 그는 다시 다른 문을 가리켰다. “내 침대는 저기 있어.” 그는 머뭇거리며 잠시 말을 멈췄다. “만약 혼자 자기 싫으면—”

솔저는 구역질이 치밀고 눈이 따끔거렸다. 그의 머릿속은 여분의 음식이나 상처 소독제, 사탕과 같은 선물에 보답하기 위해 해야 했던 일들로 넘쳐났다. 방 전체의 값을 치르는 건 상상도 할 수 없었다.

“버키?” 캡틴이 말했다.

“난 방 필요 없어.” 솔저는 바닥을 내려다보았다. 이제 두드려 맞을 것이다. 캡틴에게 빚을 질 바에는 얻어맞는 게 나았다. 그건 그런대로 괜찮았다. 다른 것들보다야.

“벅—”

“방은 원하지 않아.” 그는 조용히 이야기했다.

캡틴은 웃었지만 진짜 미소는 아니었다. 아무래도 솔저가 막 깨달은 걸 알아낸 듯했다. 솔저가 _그_ 침대를 쓰지 않으면 캡틴이 그를 자신의 침대에 재울 수 있다는 것을. 솔저의 심장이 빠르고 큰 소리를 내며 뛰었고, 몸은 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 5분간 이 자리에 있으면서 벌써 진이 다 빠졌다. 캡틴이 그냥 솔저를 강간하려 하고, 그래서 저항해도 괜찮은지 확신할 수는 없을까?

“그래.” 캡틴이 말했다. “원한다면 카우치에서 자. 아니면 내 침대를 네가—”

“침대도 필요 없어.”

“알았어.”

캡틴이 아파트를 마저 보여주기 전까지 숨이 막힐 정도로 고요했다. 텔레비전과 책, 레코드가 놓여있었고, 둘러볼수록 솔저의 가슴이 무너져 내렸다. 여긴 필수적인 게 아무것도 없었다. 무기도 없고, 전투 장비도 없고, 훈련실도 없었다. 솔저가 상호 작용하는 건 빚을 지게 만들 뿐이다. 몸부림칠수록 덫과 가까워지고 있었다.

솔저는 욕실에 들어가기를 거부했지만, 캡틴이 그곳에 있는 동안은 예외였다. 그는 무슨 일이 일어날지 안다. 머릿속에서 전 사령관의 말이 들려왔다. _오늘 아주 힘든 하루였는데 씻고 싶지는 않나? 자, 내가 장비를 벗는 걸 도와주지. 아니, 가만히 있어. 아직 지저분하니까, 어디 보자..._

“여기 치약이랑 면도기.” 캡틴이 약품 선반을 열면서 말했다. “그리고 아스피린. 혹시 필요할지도 모르니까. 효과가 강한 편인데 내가 그렇게 느끼려면 아직도 권장 복용량의 두 배를 복용해야 돼. 여분의 수건은 리넨 캐비닛(1)에—”

아스피린. 솔저는 그것이 무엇인지 안다. 고통을 줄여주는 것. 전에는 아무도 아스피린을 주지 않았다. 그게 필요하다고 느낄 만큼 다쳐도 아무도 주지 않았다. 아직은.

다 둘러본 뒤, 솔저는 카우치에 앉아 아무것도 만지지 않으려고 했다. 캡틴이 옆에 앉자 솔저는 반대쪽 끝에 놓인 의자로 옮겨 앉았다. 그는 대화에서 처음엔 단답형으로, 그다음엔 침묵으로 대답을 시도했다. 결국 캡틴은 텔레비전을 켜고 솔저가 야구라고 기억하는 걸 발견했다. 솔저는 보지 않았다.

세 시간 후, 캡틴은 양해를 구하고 욕실로 들어가 문을 닫았다. 솔저는 재빨리 움직였다.

솔저는 부엌에서 작고 예리하며 감추기 쉬운 칼을 가져왔다. 칼을 소매에 집어넣은 후, 그는 카우치에 돌아와 잠을 자는 척 누웠다. 만약 자는 동안 캡틴이 손대려 한다면 실수로 허용할 리 없었다. 솔저는 사람의 목을 벨 수 있고, 아마 그 때문에 두들겨 맞거나 채찍질 당하지는 않을 것이다.

발소리가 돌아왔을 때, 솔저는 긴장하지 않았다.

캡틴은 그에게 손대지 않았다. 다가오지도 않았다. 대신, 발소리는 솔저가 앉았던 의자 방향으로 향했다. 텔레비전은 아직 켜진 상태였다. 솔저는 그 소리를 듣지 않으려고 노력했고, 아직도 심장이 시끄럽게 쿵쾅거려서 그건 어렵지 않았다.

*

2시간하고도 26분 동안 캡틴에게서는 별다른 움직임이 없었다.

솔저는 그 시간 내내 수면을 위장해왔다. 그는 계속 경계를 늦추지 않았다. 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 자리가 불편하고 추운 데다가 무엇보다 지칠 대로 지친 상태였다. 퇴원한 이래로 계속 경계를 풀지 않았으니 그의 체력이라도 피로가 쌓이는 건 불가피한 일이었다.

“버키?”

캡틴의 목소리는 조용했고, 텔레비전 때문에 거의 들리지 않았다. 솔저는 순식간에 정신이 말똥말똥해졌지만 아무런 반응을 보이지 않았다.

텔레비전이 꺼졌다. “버키?”

이제 시작될 것이다. 캡틴이 걸어오면 시작될 것이다. 그가 솔저의 머리를 쓰다듬을지도 모른다. 어쩌면 입을 맞출 수도 있다. 아니면 솔저가 인사불성 상태라고 생각해서 그런 건 신경 쓰지 않을지도 모른다. 솔저는 자고 있을 때 일반적으로 어떻게 시작되는지 확실히는 모른다. 하지만 아무래도 좋았다. 캡틴이 방심하면 솔저는 그 목을 벨 것이다.

하지만 귀를 기울여보니 가까워지기는 커녕 멀어지고 있음을 발소리가 시사했다. 솔저가 외운 아파트 구조에 따르면 발소리는 부엌에서 멈춘 듯했다. 그는 캐비닛을 여닫는 소리를 듣고 딱딱하게 굳었다. 이제 칼을 훔친 게 발각되어 벌을 받을 것이다.

내상을 입는 것 외에 허용되는 체벌이 무엇인지는 아직 불확실했다.

솔저는 뻣뻣하게 굳은 채로 기다렸다. 부엌에서 냄비가 쨍그랑거리는 소리, 불꽃이 지글거리는 소리가 희미하게 들렸다.

인두로 지지는 건 흔치 않은 벌이다. 하지만 견딜 수 있을 것 같았다.

발소리가 가까워지면 고통스러워질 것이다. 솔저는 기다리고 또 기다렸다.

고통은 찾아오지 않았다.

*

버키가 잠에서 깨어났을 때 방은 어두웠다. 담요가 몸을 덮고 있었는데, 그는 그게 답답해서 잠을 설쳤다. 잠시 동안 그는 그대로 누워서 비몽사몽한 상태로 온기에 몸을 웅크렸다. 깨어나면서 폐에서 얼음을 토할 필요도 없고, 맨바닥에 눕는 대신 쿠션을 깔아서 담요를—

담요.

솔저는 아직도 담요를 두르고 있다는 것을 제외한 생각을 그만두었고, 그래서 다리를 버둥거리는 동안 자신이 바닥에서 간헐적으로 숨을 할딱이고 있음을 깨달았다. 칼은 여전히 소매 안쪽에 있었다. 그래서 몸부림치는 사이 얕은 상처가 생겼고, 손목에서 피가 흐르는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

다리 사이에서는 피가 느껴지지 않았다. 거기서 잘못된 걸 느낄 수는 없었지만, 불편했다. 왜냐하면 담요가 있고, 캡틴이 담요를 덮어주었기 때문이다. 그건 불공평했다. 이건 불공평했다. 솔저는 깨어있지 않았고, 싫다고 말할 수 없었다. 그럴 수가 없었다.

솔저는 입을 틀어막은 채 갈라지고 헐떡이는 소리가 새어 나오는 것을 억누르려 하며 몸을 벌벌 떨었다. 두 눈이 뜨겁고 따가웠다. 심장은 캡틴이 침대를 보여줬을 때보다 더 크게 뛰었다.

이건 _불공평_ 해.

그는 담요를 사라지게 할 수 있는 것처럼 눈을 꽉 감으면서 바닥에 널브러진 담요를 설설 피했다. 배가 아팠다. 솔저는 아플지도 모른다고 생각했지만, 아플 수 없었다. 그리고 담요를 받아들인—받아들이지 않았다, 받아들일 수 없었다, 그는 잠들어 있었다, 이건 _속임수_ 다—대가로 벌을 받을 것이다. 그는 주어진 처벌에 대해 논할 수 없었다.

어쨌든 아플 일은 없었다. 내장은 텅 비어 있었다.

병원에서는 솔저가 잠들어 있으면 침대맡에 음식이 담긴 쟁반만 놓고 돌아갔다. 하이드라는 솔저를 흔들어 깨우고 긴 관이나 빨대를 입에 물렸다. 카우치 옆에 음식은 없었다. 액체나 다른 걸 쑤셔 넣은 것처럼 목구멍이 걸걸하지도 않았다. 아무래도 캡틴은 음식을 주기로 계획한 모양이지만, 솔저가 깨어나지 않자 담요로 바꾼 듯했다. 그는 굶주림으로 인해 솔저가 허락 없이 무언가를 먹고 스스로 빚을 지게끔 되리라고 생각한 모양이었다.

어쩌면 단지 솔저가 애원하는 걸 보고 싶어선지도 몰랐다. 기술자 몇몇이 그렇게 하곤 했다.

만일 그게 도움이 된다고 생각했다면 솔저는 당장 애원했을 것이다. 캡틴이 이 자리에 있었다면 그 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 갈빗대와 복부를 걷어차게 한 다음 핸들러 중 하나가 좋아했던 방식으로 부츠를 깨끗하게 핥을지 물어보았을 것이다. 그게 담요를 가지지 않은 척할 수 있다는 의미였다면—그는 _잠들었을 뿐이고_ 캡틴이 속임수를 썼지만—솔저는 캡틴에게 헬리케리어에서 입힌 모든 부상을 자신에게 되돌려주게끔 했을 것이다.

하지만 그런 식으로 솔저를 고통스럽게 하고 싶었다면 캡틴이 담요를 주지는 않았을 것이다.

솔저는 방에서 나가지 않는 선에서 최대한 담요와 거리를 뒀다. 숨으면 더 끔찍한 벌을 받게 된다. 그는 가능한 한 자신을 작게, 그리고 신체의 다른 부위들을 메탈암처럼 조용하고 안정된 상태로 만들고자 했다. 그리고 기다렸다.

머지않아 캡틴이 일어날 것이다. 그리고 솔저는 자신이 저지른 짓을 부정할 수 없었다.

*

캡틴은 20초 정도 문간에 서 있다가 입을 열었다. "악몽을 꿨어?"

솔저는 그게 어떤 속임수인지 알고 있다. _악몽이라고? 잠을 자지 못하나? 임무의 효율을 위해 이리 와서 누워 있도록._ 대부분의 임무는 수면 시간을 허용하지 않았기 때문에 흔한 속임수는 아니었다. 캡틴이 어째서 이 순간에 그런 속임수를 사용하는지 이해할 수 없었다. 솔저는 이미 담요를 받아들였다. 더는 싫다고 말할 수 없는 상태였다.

"내가 필요할 때면 언제든지 깨워줘." 캡틴이 말했다. 그는 문간에서 움직이지 않았다. "난 괜찮으니까, 버키. 네가 안심할 수 있으면 좋겠어."

칼에 베이면서 솔저의 소매에 혈흔이 남았다. 그는 현재 바짓단 아래, 살가죽과 양말 사이에 칼을 숨기고 있었다. 그리고 혈흔이 눈에 띄지 않도록 소매를 배치하고, 팔로 무릎을 눌렀다. 명령이 없는 이상 자해할 수 없었다. 그리고 캡틴이 다친 팔을 발견한다면 솔저의 몸에서 다른 이상은 없나 확인하고 싶어 할지도 몰랐다.

"아침 먹을래?" 캡틴이 물었다.

그 질문에는 정답이 없었다. 솔저는 정기적인 배급을 요구하지 않고 오로지 식량이 제공될 때까지 기다릴 셈이었다. 그리고 이것이 정기 배급이 아니라면, 동의는 또 다른 선물을 받아들이는 것이 된다. 솔저는 그럴 여유가 없었다.

"저녁도 거르고 잤잖아." 캡틴이 말했다. "네 식사는 냉장고에 넣었는데—봤어?"

솔저는 입을 열지 않았다.

"뭐라도 만들어줄게." 침묵에 숨이 막히려는 찰나, 캡틴이 말했다. "괜찮아?"

솔저는 잠시 고민하다가 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 캡틴은 _우리_ 라고 말했다. 그는 예전에 다른 요원들과 함께 배식받고는 했다. 캡틴이 그렇게 요구한다면 의무적일 테니 안심할 수 있었다.

"버키, 네가 돌아와서 얼마나 기쁜지 몰라." 캡틴이 말했다. "네가 너무 보고 싶었어."

솔저는 입을 열지 않았다.

"다시는 그 누구도 널 해칠 수 없을 거야." 캡틴이 이어서 말했다. 그는 조금도 움직이지 않았다. "두려워할 필요 없어, 벅. 이제 안전해. 그리고 난 널 절대로 놓치지 않을 거야."

어째서 캡틴이 담요로 승기를 잡고도 번거롭게 을러대는지 솔저는 이해하지 못했다.

*

캡틴은 그가 먹고 있는 것과 같은 음식을 솔저에게 줬고, 그 덕에 솔저는 이 음식이 안전하다는 믿음을 공고히 할 수 있었다. 식사가 끝난 후, 캡틴은 맛있게 먹었냐고 물었고, 솔저는 대답할 수 없었다. 그렇다고 대답하면 캡틴이 음식을 더 덜어주면서 그만큼 되돌려주길 기대할 것이다. 아니라고 하면 솔저는 벌을 받을 것이다. 결국, 그는 그냥 어깨를 으쓱하고 말았다.

"좋아하는 게 있어?" 캡틴이 물었다. "다른 음식이나 무언가라도? 네가 원하는 거라면 뭐든지 가져다줄게."

캡틴은 솔저가 멍청하다고 생각해야 한다. 전 핸들러가 솔저에게 말한 것보다 더 멍청하다고. 어쩌면 그것은 솔저가 마지막 임무에 실패했기 때문인지도 모른다.

캡틴이 통화를 위해 양해를 구하자 솔저는 소지품을 들고 방으로 쏙 들어갔다. _그_ 의 방이 아니다. 결코. 솔저는 셔츠를 갈아입고 소매에 남은 혈흔을 바라보았다. 그는 옷에 묻은 피를 어떻게 지우는지 몰랐다. 그건 늘 기술자들의 몫이었다. 그는 옷을 더럽혔고, 그럼으로써 무기를 훔친 증거를 남기고 말았다.

솔저는 셔츠를 제 것이 아닌 침대 매트리스 밑에 숨겼다. 셔츠가 사라져도 캡틴은 눈치채지 못할 것이다. 솔저는 퇴원하면서 많은 옷가지를 받았다. 그걸 떠올리면 공포가 치솟지만, 누구에게 받았는지는 기억나지 않았고, 그래서 옷은 선물이 아닐지도 모른다. 선물이 맞다 치더라도 옷을 입지 않고 나갈 수는 없었다. 그러면 팔의 상처가 드러나 캡틴이 그에게 손댈 테니까.

솔저는 캡틴이 손대기 꺼릴만한 것을 생각하려고 애썼다.

외양을 흉하게 만들 수도 있지만, 그의 피부는 치유되는 순간 상처가 사라진다. 신체를 절단하는 건 아무리 솔저라고 해도 과다 출혈로 인해 죽을 위험이 있으며, 대체품 없이 사지를 잃는 건 그를 아주 취약하게 만든다. 솔저는 수십 년간 엿들었던 뚱뚱한 하이드라 직원들을 향한 험담을 어렴풋이 떠올렸지만, 그는 쉽게 살이 찌는 체질이 아니었다. 몸을 유지하기 위해 충분한 영양분을 섭취하기란 어려웠다. 그보다 더 많이 섭취한다면 분명 허용되는 배식량을 훌쩍 뛰어넘을 것이다.

"버키?" 복도에서 캡틴이 물었다. "너 괜찮아?"

솔저는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그는 텔레비전과 담요가 있는 방으로 돌아갔다. 피할 수 없는 일을 뒤로 미루자 복통이 일어났다.

캡틴은 솔저를 건드리고 카우치 옆자리에 앉는 대신, 선반으로 가서 책을 꺼내 그것을 솔저에게 건넸다. 표지는 솔저가 스미소니언에서 본 사진으로, 캡틴과 솔저, 그리고 캡틴의 다른 부하들을 보여주었다.

"네가 얼마나 기억하는지 모르겠어." 캡틴이 말했다. "그리고 많은 사람들이 우리에 대해서 책을 썼지. 그렇지만 이건 아주 잘 쓴 책이야. 그래서 내가 생각했는데, 궁금한 게 생겼는데 내가 없으면—아니면 그냥 얘기하기 싫거나하면—이 책이 네 맘에 들지도 몰라."

솔저는 책을 던지는 게 어떨까 고민했지만, 그의 손은 움직이지 않았다. 그는 고맙다고 말하는 게 어떤 의미인지 알고 있다. 하지만 그렇게 할 수 없었다. 싫다고 말할 수도 없었다. 솔저는 고개를 젓지 않기 위해 열심히 노력하면서 무슨 말을 하든지 간에 피할 수 없으리라고 생각했다.

그리고 그게 더 나을지도 모른다. 그러면 처벌을, 어쩌면 보복도 피할 수 있을 것이다. 그러나 솔저가 아무리 끔찍한 예상을 해도, 아무리 많은 시간이 흘러도, 캡틴이 얼마나 자주 괜찮은지 물어봐도 말할 수 없었다. 움직일 수 없었다.

이 모든 기다림보다 캡틴을 죽이고 예전의 삶으로 돌아가는 게 더 낫지 않을까. 솔저는 그런 의문이 들 수밖에 없었다.

*

캡틴은 솔저가 꼼짝하지 않고 조용히 있는 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 그걸 깨달은 순간 솔저의 눈가가 어두침침해졌고, 캡틴이 안부를 묻는 걸 멈추지 않으리란 것 때문에 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. 그들이 그에게 축 늘어지고 조용히 있기를 바랄 때가 더 나았다. 그게 더 빨리 끝나면서 고통도 덜했다.

"다른 사람들과 대화하고 싶어?" 캡틴이 물었다.

솔저는 책을 내려다보았다. 메탈암이 표지를 파고들고 있었고, 그는 움켜쥔 책등을 으스러뜨리지 않기 위해 노력하는 중이었다.

"내일 네 진료 예약이 되어 있어." 캡틴이 말했다. "원하면 지금 연락할 수도 있고—넌 샘이랑 만난 적이 없었지—아니, 있었어. 하지만—샘이 마음에 들 거야. 샘은 좋은 사람이고, 아마 널 도와줄 수 있—"

"싫어." 솔저가 말했다. 그는 그 문제에 다른 사람을 더한다는 걸 가늠할 수 없었다. "미안해. 난—제발 그러지 마."

"버키—"

"미안해." 솔저는 반복해서 말했다. 목이 탔다. 아픈 것인지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

"미안해하지 마." 캡틴이 금방이라도 닿을 듯 손을 뻗었지만, 솔저가 움찔하기도 전에 손을 물렸다.

솔저는 _움찔할 수 없었다_. 몸부림치면 상황이 더 악화된다. 하지만 캡틴이 그러길 바란다면...

"넌 아무 잘못도 하지 않았어." 캡틴이 말했다. "알겠어, 버키? 넌 미안해할 필요 없어. 난 단지 널 돕고 싶을 뿐이야. 무슨 일로 그래? 뭘 원해?"

"난," 솔저가 말했다. "이걸 읽고 싶어." 그는 그게 정답이라고 생각했다. 책을 다 읽기 전까지는 그 게임이 시작되지 않을 것이라고 생각했다.

"버키—"

"부탁해." 솔저가 말했다. 눈이 따끔거렸지만 아무것도 흘러내리지 않았고, 그래서 아직까진 나쁘지 않았다. 캡틴에게 전 핸들러와는 다른 규칙이 있는 것이 아니라면.

솔저는 책을 펼쳐 1페이지를 읽었다. 그의 손은 책장을 넘기지 않을 것이다. 그래서 그는 1페이지를 읽고 또 읽었다.

열다섯 번째 읽었을 즈음, 그는 1페이지의 내용을 모두 외웠다.

서른여덟 번째 읽었을 즈음, 캡틴이 통화하기 위해 양해를 구하고 자리를 떴다. 솔저는 그제야 움직일 수 있었고, 책을 뒤집었다.

책은 총 476페이지였다. 한 페이지에 2시간씩 읽는다면 다 읽기까지 40일이 걸릴 것이다. 아마 의심받지는 않을 것이다. 그는 멍청하고 전기 고문으로 인한 두뇌 외상에 시달렸으니까. 그러면 캡틴은 기다리는데 염증이 날 테고, 그를 즐겁게 해줄 다른 사람을 찾을 것이다.

솔저는 2페이지로 넘어가기에 앞서 1페이지를 240번 읽었다. 어느 순간 캡틴이 방으로 돌아와서는 앉아서 지켜보았다. 솔저는 그를 신경 쓰지 않으려고 했다. 책을 읽는 동안 머리카락이 자꾸 얼굴에 흘러 내려서 그는 계속 머리카락을 뒤로 넘겨야 했다. 그때마다 손톱에 귀가 긁혔다.

캡틴과 점심, 저녁 식사를 할 때가 아니면 솔저는 책을 읽는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 캡틴이 쉬어야겠다고 자리를 뜰 때까지 솔저는 6페이지를 읽었다. 밤에는 읽기를 중단했지만, 잠은 자지 않았다. 시간이 흐르는 동안 솔저는 카우치 뒤에 놓인 개켜진 담요를 응시했다.

*

"조깅 다녀올게." 아침에 캡틴이 말했다. "혹시 너도 같이—"

솔저는 고개를 저었다. 막 7페이지를 읽기 시작한 참이었다.

"다녀와서 아침 준비할게. 먹고 싶은 거라도 있어?"

솔저는 다시 한 번 고개를 저었다. 머리칼이 얼굴을 덮자 솔저는 머리를 쓸어넘겼다.

캡틴의 미소는 그의 눈에 들어오지 않았다.

캡틴이 나가자 솔저는 읽던 것을 그만두었다. 그는 오른 손가락으로 책배를 쓸면서 벽을 바라보았다. 중간 부분의 질감이 달랐다. 흘끗 보다가 뒤집어보니 사진이 끼어있었다.

몇 장은 스미소니언에도 있었다. 그곳에서 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈의 얼굴이 자신의 얼굴과 일치한다는 것을 확인하고는 제대로 살펴보지 않았었다. 이젠 보지 않을 수 없었다. 반즈의 사진은 모두 로저스의 사진이었다. 그들은 가까이 붙어 서서 미소 지었고, 로저스는 항상 반즈의 어깨나 등에 손을 얹었다. 심지어 로저스가 혈청을 맞기 전에 찍힌 사진에서도 그들은 그런 모습이었다.

솔저는 기술자가 등허리를 짚고, 의사가 허벅지를 만지고, 지휘관이 뒤통수를 움켜쥐는 것을 떠올렸다.

그들 중 어느 누군가에게 소유되기 이전, 그는 캡틴의 소유였다. 심지어 캡틴이 그를 물리적으로 압도하기 전에도 그랬다.

그러니까, 얼마나 천천히 읽건 상관없었다. 솔저는 캡틴의 소유이니 불가피한 일이었다.

캡틴이 돌아왔을 때, 140페이지를 읽는다고 무슨 차이가 있겠는가? 계속해서 흘러내리는 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기면서 마찰이 생겨 귀 끝에 쓸린 상처가 났다.

"저기," 캡틴이 말했다. 그는 장바구니를 가지고 있었다. "이게 도움이 될까 해서."

솔저는 머리카락에 캡틴의 손길이 느껴짐에도 잠자코 있었다. 머리가 뒤로 돌려지거나 짓눌리기를 기다렸다.

캡틴은 솔저의 머리카락을 부드럽게 끌어당겨 그가 볼 수 없는 무언가를 묶었다. "괜찮아?" 캡틴이 물었다.

솔저는 대답하지 않았다.

"이것도 가져왔어." 캡틴이 솔저의 손에 작은 꾸러미를 쥐여주면서 말했다. "Salty Black Licorice(2)"라고 적혀 있었다.

솔저가 고개를 들자 캡틴이 그 눈빛에서 의문을 읽어냈다.

"사탕이야." 캡틴이 설명했다. "그게, 넌 항상 그렇게 불렀어. 나는 그걸 참을 수 없어 했고. 다른 애들도 그랬지. 그런데 넌 그걸 흡입하다시피 했어. 그걸 보면서 생각했는데—"

솔저에겐 일어날 계획이 없었다. 욕실로 들어가 문을 잠글 계획도 없었다. 칼을 꺼내 캡틴이 묶어준 얇은 머리끈 위로 머리카락을 잘라내는 것도 계획에 없었다. 하지만 그렇게 했다.

그 후, 솔저는 욕조에 몸을 웅크리고 앉았으며, 그의 머리카락은 어깨와 바닥을 뒤덮었다. 노크와 캡틴의 부드럽고 집요한 목소리가 들렸다. 그는 캡틴이 무기를 발견하지 않고서는 욕실을 벗어날 수 없었다. 하지만 그게 중요한 것 같진 않았다.

캡틴이 문을 부수고 들어온 건 놀랍지 않았다. 그는 많은 의문을 가지고 있었고, 솔저는 어떤 의문에도 귀 기울이지 않았다.

"제발 그냥 해줘." 솔저가 조용히 말했다. 잘린 머리칼 때문에 목덜미가 끔찍하게 가려웠다. 그게 그가 느낄 수 있는 전부였다.

"무슨 말이야, 버키?" 그렇게 묻는 캡틴의 안색이 몹시 창백했다. 캡틴은 아주 가까이 서서 그가 원하는 게 분명한데도 솔저에게 손대지 않고 있었다.

"내가 담요를 가졌잖아." 솔저가 말했다. "그리고 네가 차려준 식사도. 네 책과 공간 그리고—그리고—그리고 널 때리고 총으로 쏘기도 했고, 너한테 빚을 졌어. 나도 알아. 하고 싶은 대로 해. 울거나 비명을 지르지 않을게. 반항도 하지 않을게. 네가 원하지 않는다면. 친구나 다른 누군가를 불러도 돼. 제발, 기다리고 싶지 않아."

캡틴이 벽에 기대고 털썩 주저앉아 손으로 얼굴을 감싸는 동안, 그 남자가 울고 있다는 걸 솔저가 깨닫는 데엔 조금 시간이 걸렸다.

하이드라의 그 누구도 운 적은 없었다.

솔저는 캡틴이 왜 울고 있는지 알 것 같았다. 그 모습을 보고 있는 솔저의 가슴이 찢어졌다. 다시 헬리캐리어로 돌아가 강으로 추락하는 캡틴을 보는 심정이었다. 너무나도 고통스럽고, 파편이 가슴에 박힌 것처럼 속이 메슥거렸다.

 _그건 불공평해._ 솔저는 그렇게 생각했다. 메스껍고 몸이 떨리고 두려웠지만, 캡틴이 바닥에 주저앉아 울고 있었다. 그리고 솔저는 그에게 다가가야 하고, 무릎을 꿇어서 사내의 떨리는 몸을 감싸 안아야 한다. 그는 울음이 자신을 이렇게 만들 줄은 몰랐다. 이런 속임수는 이전에 아무도 쓴 적이 없었다.

_조금도 공평하지 않아._

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 시트, 베개 커버, 수건 등을 수납하는 곳 / (2) 살미아키


End file.
